Melodies in Time
by Forgetful Love
Summary: Hermione finds a music box and decides to play it. All of a sudden she finds herself at Malfoy Manor. She is greeted by a young man she thinks is Draco, but to comes to find out that the man is Draco's son Scorpius and she is 25 years in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks goes to BlueArtemis for betaing this.

**Full summary:** While cleaning out the attic Hermione finds a music box and decides to play it, all of a sudden she finds herself at Malfoy Manor. She is greeted by a young man she thinks is Draco, but to comes to find out that the man is Draco's son Scorpius and she is 25 years in the future where everyone believes she was murdered because of a twisted love triangle. Done for the GE Time Turner 2012 challenge.

Chapter one

Curiosity Killed the Cat

Soft lips met the skin of her shoulder. She stirred out of her sleep long enough to roll over and put her head on the man's chest and throw her leg over his. The man chuckled.

"Go back to sleep. It is too warm and comfy to get up," she murmured.

"As much as I love your naked body draped over me, Sweets; I can't miss my first day of training." His rough fingers rubbed her shoulder.

Hermione grumbled and rolled off of him before sitting up and rubbing her face. She looked over at her lover who was getting dressed. She smiled. "I don't have work today. Perhaps I will just lounge in bed and play with myself to thoughts of you."

The man looked at her and his eyes glinted with mischief. He lunged at her and pinned her to the bed .

Hermione laughed and playfully tried to kick him away.

He held her arms above her head. He then leaned down and kissed her passionately. "Don't tempt me, Witch; I really want this job." He then kissed the tip of her nose before letting her up.

"I know, love, I was just playing. I hope everything goes well. I'll make your favorite tonight for dinner."

"That sounds great, Hermione." He leaned down and kissed her again. "I love you. I'll see you tonight."

"I love you too."

With a _pop_, he was gone.

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She could go back to sleep or get up and clean out the attic like she had been planning to do all week. The past owners had left it filled with junk, and she wanted to turn it into a study.

Getting out of bed she changed her clothes into a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt. With her wand in hand she made her way to the attic steps and looked up at the old door. She tied back her hair and made her way up the stairs. The door creaked and moaned as she pushed it open.

The room was filled with sunlight from several of the windows that lined the walls. Because of this, a layer of dust floated through the air. Hermione scrunched her nose and flicked her wand, she cast a _Scourgify _spell and banished the dust and the dirt from the room. She then found a spot to sit down and began going through the piles of junk. She didn't want to throw away something that was valuable.

After several hours of sorting, Hermione had found little in the way of valuable. She was sitting against the wall, her wand at her side. It was hot, she was tired and she was hungry. She was about to stand and go downstairs to get something to eat when a gold glint caught the corner of her eye. She looked toward a pile she had not gone through yet. There was a small black box with a gold latch sitting on the top of the pile. _How had she not noticed it before?_ Something about it made her want to look at it. She crawled over to it and picked it up. This was when she realized it was a music box.

The key was on the side, she put her thumb and forefinger on it to turn it. Suddenly, she hissed and pulled her fingers back in pain. Blood spilled in droplets onto the floor. Even though she had been hurt by the box, she could not help but feel compelled to turn the key more. Finally, she could not turn it anymore. With bloody fingers she unlatched it, her blood tainting the gold. The box opened, haunting music filling the air. It was as if a choir of angels was singing and demons were screaming at her at the same time. Black smoke flowed from the box and wrapped itself around her body.

All too suddenly Hermione found herself in a hallway. She was still holding the box, but it was closed and her blood no longer tainted the gold latch or key. She looked around. She recognized where she was. The portraits hanging in the hall were the ancestors of the Malfoy family. Her breath began to quicken.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my father's home?" asked a voice from behind her.

Hermione turned around to see Draco Malfoy, his wand raised. "Is this some type of sick joke, Draco? Why would you bring me here?" Her distress was evident.

Draco frowned at her and his wand wavered. "Draco Malfoy is my father. I will ask you one more time. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Hermione frowned. _He was the son of Draco Malfoy? Malfoy had a son?_ They just had left Hogwarts, there was no way Malfoy could have a son that appeared to be her age. That could only mean one thing: she was in the future. She promptly fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Wanting Something Out of Reach

It was all a dream. Hermione thought as she opened her eyes. Before her sat Harry. She smiled at him and sat up. She kissed him on the mouth. "Did I really sleep all day, love? I didn't mean to. I had the strangest dream." Hugging him she realized he is stiff in her arms and that he had not kissed her back when she had awaken. "Are you mad at me?" She pulled away from him to look at him in the face.

Her heart sped up and thumped against the wall of her chest. He looked so much older than when he had left her that morning. What had happened, was he cursed? She touched his cheeks softly her brow furrowed in confusion.

His emerald eyes stared back at her with both sadness confusion. "I don't understand," he finally uttered. "You don't look a day over nineteen. How can this be?"

"Of course I don't look a day over nineteen. You, however, look to be about forty, your new job can't be that stressful already."

A sad smile graced his lips. "It's not my job that has aged me, Hermione. Twenty-five years tends to age a person."

Hermione frowned. "Twenty-five years? I don't understand."

"You have been believed to be dead for twenty-five years. We thought you were murdered. Now, we know that you were transported through time."

"Murdered? By whom?"

Harry didn't look at her. "That's not important right now. The person will be released from Azkaban soon."

Hermione finally took the chance to look around her. Her eyes widened. "Why am I still in Malfoy Manor?" she asked.

Harry took her hand in his. "Draco has offered you shelter while you figure out somewhere else to live."

"Why can't I live with you in our house?" As the question fell from her lips, she knew how foolish it was.

Harry didn't look at her at all now. He slowly let go of her hand. "Hermione, I'm married. I have kids. It wouldn't be appropriate for you to live with me now."

Her chest constricted and hot tears entered her eyes. She knew it was wrong of her to feel anger; he had been without her for twenty-five years. If she had truly been dead she would have wanted him to move on. "That was a idiotic question. I'm sorry." Even though she tried to push it down a sob escaped her and she covered her mouth with her hand.

Harry looked at her with sad eyes before pulling her to his chest in a comforting embrace. She sobbed into his chest for quite a while before exhaustion finally overtook her and she fell asleep. Harry laid her back into her pillow carefully. He pushed a tendril of hair behind her ear and wiped the tear stains from her face with the pads of his thumbs. "I never realised how much it hurt to miss you, until you were suddenly in my life again," he whispered.

Harry turned away from her and left the room, closing the door behind him. "Is she asleep?" asked Draco, as he walked up to the room.

Harry turned to face him. He let out a heavy sigh before running a hand through his still unruly hair. "Just fell back to sleep. She is not happy about being here. I can't say I blame her. Considering, to her, she was here only a year ago being tortured. She knows I am married. Took it better than I thought she would." Tears tip the edges of his eyes. "Do the Gods have a vendetta against me? Why would they take her a way just to give her back to me when I am now far too old for her and married?"

Draco clapped a hand on Harry shoulder. "Come with me to my study. I have some 150 year old Firewhiskey that needs to be cracked open." The two walked off together.

Scorpius Malfoy moved down the hallway to where the new guest was staying. His hand rested on the door before he opened it slowly. Walking into the room he made his way over the the sleeping form of Hermione.

He had read about her in history books and had seen countless photos of her, but he never imagined her to be as beautiful as she was. There was something about her. Something that drew him in. From the moment he laid eyes on her he wanted nothing more then to bury himself inside her and never ever leave. How was that possible? He had been with quite a few flings, but none of them had made him want to stay. He had not even kissed this girl yet and he wanted to never leave her side again.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks goes to my beta BlueArtemis and Quilter my cheerleader, who has helped my muse come up with one very complex, but brilliant story. Show both some love!

Chapter Three

Hermione awoke and for the second time she hoped it had all been a dream. Disappointment rushed through her as she realized she was still inside Malfoy Manor and that Harry was no longer by her side. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered what he had told her about him being married and having children.

She was supposed to be married to him and his children should have been hers. Sighing heavily she rubbed her face and shook her head. She shouldn't be feeling things like that. Harry thought she had died twenty-five years ago. She could not be angry at him or his wife and children because he decided to live his life happy and not mourn the loss of her for two decades.

Getting out of the bed she looked around the room and noticed it was decorated in dark browns and greens. Laying in a neat pile on the vanity in the room was what appeared to be a change of clothing for her. She looked down at the clothes she was currently in and realized she was still in her cleaning clothes.

Quickly she changed into the clothes that had been offered to her, which were a pair of blue jeans and a maroon sweater. She looked in the vanity mirror, her hair was dreadful. Opening one of the vanity's drawers she found a brush, it was basically useless in getting her hair tame, but it did a good enough job so it no longer looked like a rat's nest.

Hermione looked to the door of the room. Am I ready to leave? She would have to eventually. With a deep breath in and out she made her way to the door and placed her hand on it. She turned the knob and opened it only to gasp in surprise on what she found on the other side. The man who looked like Draco, but wasn't Draco and whose name escaped her was standing on the other side. His hand raised in a fist to knock on the door.

Also surprised by the sudden opening of the door, Scorpius cleared his throat before lowering his hand to his side. "Good morning. I was coming to see if you were awake yet. My father has breakfast prepared in the dining room if you are hungry." That had come out easier than he thought it would. Why was he so nervous around her, his insides were tight with knots. His face felt as if it was blushing.

Hermione watched as the cheeks of the man in front of her flushed pink. A twinge of a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. This was Draco's son? "I'm not sure how hungry I am, but I will at least join you two. It is the least I can do in return for your father offering to let me stay as guest in his home."

Scorpius smiled at her. Hermione's heart fluttered, his smile was almost infectious. "All right. Follow me, I will show you to the dining hall." She followed as he lead the way through the manor. Even though there were some definite changes to the place and the aura of dark gloom was all but gone, Hermione could not help but feel the fear consume her as they passed through the parlor. Her eyes fell to the place where Bellatrix had tortured her until she barely had a grip on reality when Harry and Ron had saved her.

Unconsciously, she stepped a little closer to Scorpius. He lifted an eyebrow at her, but found himself smiling at this action. "We're here," he said as they came up to the double doors of the dining hall. He pushed one of the doors open and allowed her to go in first. It was now Hermione's turn to blush.

Draco Malfoy stood as she entered the room. "Good morning. I hope you found your bed comfortable." He moved to slide a chair out for her, she accepted it and sat down. She took notice of how he had aged over the years. His platinum hair was receding slightly and he had a few extra pounds. He gave off a warm air that his father had never possessed. Perhaps, with the war having been over for so long, he had allowed himself to be happy and let it show.

"Yes, it was very comfortable. Thank you for letting me stay here while I get my bearings, Draco. I know it must be inconvenient for you."

Draco waved her off. "It's my pleasure. My son and I haven't had a witch here in a very long time. I believe it will help lighten the air around here."

Hermione looked around the room. Indeed, she was the only witch sitting there. Where was Draco's wife? She wanted to ask, but stopped herself. She did not want to tread where she was not welcome. At that moment there was a pop and breakfast platters appeared on the table in front of her. Hermione's stomach growled loudly. She covered it with her hand and blushed for a second time. "I must be hungrier than I thought."

"Have as much as you like. There is plenty here for us all," said Draco.

The three began eating their breakfast. "I must admit," said Hermione after a while. "I have many questions about what has gone on in the last twenty-five years. I don't even know where to begin asking."

"The Malfoy library is annually stocked with updated versions of history books. You are welcome to it to fill yourself in," said Draco.

"What about the box that brought me here? Do you know anything about that?"

Draco wiped his mouth with the silk napkin and placed it on his plate. He then looked at Hermione before clearing his throat. "You will find information on that as well in the library. Look in the time travel section." He then stood up from the table. "Scorpius, I have a business meeting to attend, Potter has a new line of spells he wants to pitch. Show her around and get her familiar with the place."

"Yes, father." Scorpius now also stood from the table as his father left the room.

Hermione looked to Scorpius with wide eyes. "Did I say something that offended him?" she asked.

Scorpius shook his head. "No, Father... Father just was in a hurry to get to that meeting. Come, I'll show you around."

Hermione stood and followed the boy out of the room. Scorpius was his name. She would remember this time. She doubted, however, that it was a business meeting that had brought on Draco's suddenly cold demeanor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Pinching only hurts when you're awake

"And this is the library," Scorpius said. They appeared to be coming to the end of the tour of Malfoy Manor. The library was huge, almost the size of the library in Hogwarts. It was decorated in mahogany colors with accents of deep reds. A portrait hung over the fireplace. It appeared to be of Draco, a young Scorpius and a woman with brunette hair and sharp features.

"This is amazing!" exclaimed Hermione. Her eyes roved the bookshelves, gathering information like sponges.

"I'm glad you find it pleasing. Is—" Scorpius was cut off by the fireplace coming to life and a figure stumbling through.

Hermione was shocked to her core when she saw the young man in front of her. He was almost the spitting image of Harry at that age, but then again not. His hair had curl to it, his eyes were an ocean blue and they were not hidden behind spectacles. He was also taller and more lanky than Harry.

"Score, I came by to see—" He stopped mid sentence having noticed Hermione. He flashed a smile at her and stepped forward to shake her hand. "Hello, I'm Albus Potter, you can call me Al."

Hermione took his hand slowly, hardly believing her eyes. "Hermione Granger," she said, sounding dazed.

"Hermione Granger, where have I heard that name before? It's right on the tip of my tongue too. Have we met before?" asked Albus.

Hermione shook her head no. "I am positive we haven't."

"Really, Al, you can be a moron sometimes," said Scorpius with a roll of his eyes. "Who fought along side your dad in the war?"

"Well, there was Uncle Ron and..." His eyes went big. "...Hermione Granger." He stumbled a few paces back from her, shocked. "You're supposed to be dead!" he exclaimed.

"So I have been told." Had Harry not spoken of her at all to his children? "Time travel accident."

"You're really pretty," Albus blurted out. A blush stained his cheeks quickly afterward. As if his mind had not filtered what he was saying.

Hermione did not know how to take the compliment. "Um...thank you."

Scorpius was unsure how to handle the ire that arose in him at his best friend's comment towards her. "You came here to ask me something, Al?"

Albus's blush deepened and he cleared his throat. " Uh... yes. We're having a Qudditch game at my house and I wanted to let you know . I was hoping you would be seeker on my team." He then looked to Hermione. "You're welcome to come, too. I bet Mum would love to see you. I remember she always talked fondly of you when going through her photo albums."

Who was his mother? Ginny? More than likely. "I appreciate the offer, but I think I will stay here and catch up on some things. You two go and have fun."

"I wouldn't be much of a host if I left you here alone on your first day being here while awake."

Hermione waved off Scorpius. "Nonsense. You go and have fun. You showed me where everything is already and if I need anything else I can ask a House-elf."

Scorpius hesitated for a moment before going towards Albus. "Right. I will be at the Potter house if you need me for anything."

"All right. Have fun." She watched the two boys go and then went over the couch that stood next to the fire place. With a heavy sigh she pinched her arm. It hurt. This wasn't a dream no matter how much she wished it to be. She didn't want this life. Why was she sent here? Why did she pick up that box? The box! Maybe there was a way for her to go back. She would research the box first and then learn about the last twenty-five years.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Was it as bad for you as it was me?

A man with graying brown hair and a long beard sat in his potions lab at his desk. His hand was writing at a mad pace in his journal.

"Fineas, take a break, love. I have brought you some tea and chocolate biscuits, your favorite." A woman with straight ebony hair and amber colored eyes carried a tray over to her husbands desk and placed it on the only clean corner of it.

The man, named Fineas, ignored the woman and continued to write with such fervor that it was a wonder his quill did not tear the parchment. The woman simply smiled, not at all put out by her husbands obliviousness to the world around him. With a quiet grace she made her way around the desk to stand behind the man who had still yet to acknowledge her. Leaning forward she cupped either side of his neck with her cold hands. His quill stilled, his eyes closed and a content sigh left him. He placed the quill in its holder and then tilted his head back to kiss the woman.

"Hello, Adel, is it really afternoon tea time already?"

"It is, love. I wanted to give your hand a break." She moved to straddle his lap, blocking him from his work. She reached behind and took a biscuit from the tray. Breaking off a piece she fed it to him.

"What would I do without you?" he asked.

"Starve. You would forget to eat without me."

He kissed her, his lips still tasting of the dark chocolate she had used while baking. "Keep wiggling around on my lap like that and I will have to start on another project."

Adel took a bite of the biscuit and looked at him with a glint in her eyes. She shifted her hips again. "Can I be your assistant on this new project?"

His ink stained hand traveled up her side and cupped her breast through her dress. His strong fingers pinched her taut nipple. "I can't think of a better person for the job."

He kissed her passionately before he began to unbutton the back of her dress. Adel let out a sigh, but it wasn't from pleasure. Fineas stopped and looked at his wife. "What is it?" he asked.

Adel shook her head. "Nothing, Love. I am just tired all of a sudden." She rocked her hips against his growing erection. "Don't stop. I need this right now." She leaned forward and kissed his neck. Her fingers sneaked inside his shirt and traveled down his chest…

Scorpius awoke with a start from the dream he had been having. Where had it come from? Why had he dreamed about two people he did not even know? Yet, at the same time, it felt real, as though he had been remembering it. Running a hand through his sweat covered hair he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked to his window; it was morning, already? It felt as if he had just fallen asleep. His father wanted to take him into the corporation today. He was going to take over the business some day and now that he was done with school he was free to do that. His father wanted to start training him as soon as possible.

Getting ready for the day, he dressed in his finest robes. Not a single hair was out of place on his head. He smirked in the way only a Malfoy could. He looked good and he knew it. A knock at his door took his attention away from his reflection. Walking over to the door he opened it. Hermione stood on the other side. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with a form fitting blazer. She had charmed her hair up into a bun; it was slightly messy because of the curls. His eyes traveled over her figure before he forced them to meet her eyes. She had a slight blush on her cheeks. Had she noticed him admiring her body? "Hermione?" he asked.

"I came to see if you know where your father is?" she asked. She looked down at her hands and switched her weight from foot to foot.

"He is probably at Guardian already. There was a briefing today on making toy brooms that create a ward around child when they are flying, why?"

"I was wondering if he could show me where Harry works. I...I need to speak with him."

"I can show you. I am headed there now." He left his room and closed the door behind him. "We'll take the Floo. The manor has a direct Floo set up." He led Hermione to the parlor and took a pinch of floo powder from the bowl on the mantel of the fire place. He stepped into the fire place and said, "Guardian Enterprises." He dropped the floo powder and in a flash of green he was gone.

Hermione looked uneasily to the faded memory of her torture in this room and then quickly followed his example. Scorpius was waiting for her when she came stumbling out of the fireplace at the other building. He caught her as she almost fell into a man making his way to the Floo. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Thank you," she said.

"Mr. Potter will be on the top floor his office is across from my father's. Come with me."

He led her to a lift and then took it up to the top floor. The two were then met by a long hallway that had cream with gold embellished granite floors and about three meters down from them were two doors directly across from the other. Scorpius led her to the door on the right and opened it. Upon entering, Hermione could tell that the first room was a waiting room, complete with a secretary.

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the blonde woman from behind the small desk.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak when Scorpius answered for her. "She is here to see Mr. Potter, that is all you need to know."

The woman looked like she was going to retort with a rude remark, but soon she realized who she was speaking to. "Yes, of course, Mr. Malfoy. Go in, Miss." She waved her hand towards the door on her left. Hermione nodded to the woman and then went over to the door. She knocked.

"Enter," she heard Harry's voice call. She did not spare Scorpius a glance as she passed through the door and closed it behind her. Scorpius had the urge to follow her. As if he had something to prove to the elder Potter. Shaking his head he turned around and left the office in order to find his father.

Hermione entered the office. Her heart was pounding. Why was she so nervous? She was just coming to see Harry. Harry was sitting behind his desk. He looked surprised as she entered his office. He stood from the desk and went around it to greet her with a friendly hug.

"Hello. How are you, Hermione?"

"I've had better days," she admitted.

"I think we all have. What can I do for you?" He went to the front of his desk and leaned against it, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I have learned more about the box that brought me here. I need to do a bit more research to be positive, but I won't be able to go back to my time again. Every time the box is played it is like playing a game of Russian Roulette. There is an unforeseeable outcome and there is no control over it. There might be a way around this or perhaps another item I can find to use to go back, but it will take more research."

Harry looked down at the floor. "I see."

Hermione stepped towards him. "Harry, I can't do this. I miss you. I miss your touch. I know it has only been a few days for me and two decades for you. I want you back, I want you to be mine."

Harry looked at her and frowned at her. A pained expression entered his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair. "I have missed you so much. You have no idea how strange this for me. I mourned for you for such a long time. I can't deny that I am having mixed feelings right now. You were the girl I thought I was destined to be with for the rest of my life. I pictured having kids with you. And then you died, or I thought you died. I turned into a zombie. Everything in me was numb. I couldn't feel anything. Yet another person I loved had been taken away from me. I tried taking my own life, that's when my wife saved me. Slowly, she brought me back and made me feel again."

Tears entered her eyes again. She had never cried as much as she had the last few days. She closed the gap between her and Harry. Her lips met his in one last desperate attempt to have him back as hers. He kissed her back, but it was mechanical. She felt nothing of the Harry she had fallen in love with. The Harry who would kiss her tenderly and slowly as if every kiss was their last. Her hands came up to his cheeks, she tried to deepen the kiss and find the Harry she loved. More tears coursed down her cheeks when she did not find him.

She finally let him go. "I'm sorry," he said.

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I...I was being selfish. You're a good man, Harry." He pulled her into a hug and she let him.

"Potter, I need to talk to you about—" Draco had opened Harry's office door without knocking. Harry and Hermione broke apart immediately and Hermione wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"It's fine, Draco. I should be going anyway. I'll see you around, Harry." She gave Harry a sad smile before moving past Draco. This was when she saw Scorpius standing behind his father. Her wet cheeks flushed with shame. Why did she feel so guilty for being caught in an embrace with Harry?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Happiness in the bottom of a bottle

Hermione hissed as the burn hit the back of the throat and the warmth entered her belly. It was midnight; she could not sleep, and the appeal of the warm comfort from Firewhisky called her. She did not normally drink, in fact, she preferred not to. Nevertheless, the way she was feeling on this night made an exception. In one swift day of cleaning the attic her life had been turned upside down. She was sent into the future. Her Harry was no longer her Harry. She was no longer allowed to love him like she was used to and there was no hope of her returning to her time. She was living in a place that only brought on bad memories. She did not have a job anymore and even worse, no friends to rant to.

She took a swig from the bottle in her hand and let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't think my father would appreciate you drinking straight from the bottle."

Her glazed over eyes looked at the figure that stood at the door of the library. The firelight made him look like a mass of shadow. A small smile graced her lips. "I'll buy him another one. Want some?" she held the bottle out to him.

Scorpius came into the light and took the bottle from her. He took a swig, his silver eyes staring at her as he did so. He handed the bottle back and then took a seat next to her. "Do you always drink alone, Hermione?" he asked, looking at her. Even in the almost darkness of the room he could see the despair on her face. His arm inched closer to her from behind the couch, he was going to pull her into an embrace of comfort, but an inch away from her his fingers stopped their journey. He watched as she took another gulp from the bottle.

She shook her head. It lolled a little. She appeared to be to the stage of being completely pissed. "I hardly ever drink. I am normally the stick in the mud when it comes to this sort of thing." Her words slurred together. She looked at him and her eyes dazedly blinked. "At least that is what Ronald says." She frowned. "I guess that would be 'said'. After all it was twenty-five years ago."

Scorpius took the bottle from her. He took a small swig before placing on the table beside the couch. She had to much to drink already. He felt almost bad when he asked his next question, he was taking advantage of her drunken state. "Are you and Mr. Potter seeing each other? He is married, you know."

Hermione's lip began to tremble. "We were twenty-five years ago to him. It feels like just a few days ago for me." She looked to the fire. Her fingers played with the thick seam of the couch.

"Were? He doesn't want you back?"

Hermione flinched and shut her eyes. "Harry... Harry is a good man. Loyal, passionate, sweet. It was wrong of me to ask him to take me back. After all, he moved on a long time ago."

"You could steal him back from his wife. She wouldn't put up a fight."

Hermione turned her head to look at him. Her glazed eyes stared at him hard before she frowned. "It's because I love him that I have to let him go." Her eyes widened and tears fell freely down her cheeks. "He loves another now. I love him. I want him to be happy. His wife and family make him happy, so I have to let him go now. I have to move on." She moved closer to Scorpius and leaned towards him. He tensed and then gulped. She reached across him and grabbed the firewhiskey from the side table. She took a drink from it before placing it back where it was. While still leaning across the young Malfoy's lap she looked at his face. Her glassy brown eyes stared into his wide silver ones. She licked her lips. His eyes glanced at her pink lips before returning to her eyes.

He has really pretty eyes and full lips. He smells good. Perhaps I could kiss him? I am close enough to. He wants me too, I can tell. No, I can't. I can't use him to get over Harry, I am not ready for that yet. Just back away, Hermione, before you do something you will regret when you are sober in the morning.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have amazing eyes? I always thought your father had pretty eyes, but yours I could stare at for hours." She moved back to her seat.

Scorpius let out a breath he had been holding. He cleared his throat and readjusted his position on the couch while crossing a leg over the other one. All she had done was stare at his eyes and lick her lips and he was as hard as bloody rock. He shook his head, he had to get a hold of himself. He was becoming undone by a simple woman.

"Yes, they are a mix of both my mother and father's eyes. I hear that a lot actually."

"I see you got your father's arrogance, as well."

He frowned at her. "I am not arrogant. I was just stating a fact."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. I didn't mean anything bad by that." She leaned back into the couch and sighed heavily.

Scorpius now reached for the bottle and took a drink from it. "Why are you up drinking anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep. Wallowing in my own self-pity. In a matter of a couple of days, my world has been turned upside down and inside out. I no longer know where my life is heading or what is planned for it. I used to be so certain. I would have a good job as a potion creator. I would marry Harry, have children. They would go off to school, find people they loved and have children. I would die old and content. Apparently, the Fates had other plans." She now leaned her head against the fat arm of the couch.

"You could still have that."

"How? My career disappeared the moment I was pronounced dead. I don't even know how I will begin a life here. Who wants to hire, love or marry a war hero from twenty-five years ago? I should just find a cabin in the middle of no where and stay there until I die." Her tone was bitter.

"I think the Firewhisky has gotten to you a little there, Hermione. You obviously don't know how famous you are still. When the world finds out you are still alive it will be celebrated. Potions hasn't changed that much in centuries. You'll find a job easily after your existence is brought to light."

She scoffed at him and closed her eyes. "When pigs fly."

"Don't test me. I was very good at Transfiguration and charms, I can make that happen." He then looked away from her. Quietly, he said, "You know, ever since I first saw you, I have felt as if I have known you a long time. Is that strange?" He looked to her now. Hermione was fast asleep, not having heard a word he said. A small smile curved his lips upward. He then summoned a blanket with his wand and covered her before leaving the library himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Can you repeat that?

Her head felt heavy, there was a slight beating in the temple on her forehead and her mouth tasted as if a dung bomb had been placed there. The smoky smell of bacon entered her nose. She swallowed hard, resisting the urge to empty her stomach then and there. Opening her eyes, she looked around; she was still in the library. Looking to her left she found a small table with a try that had a plate of scrabbled eggs and bacon, two books and a hangover potion.

With a groan she moved into a sitting position and gingerly touched her head with one hand. _I will never drink that much again, once was good enough._With her other hand she grabbed the potion and downed it in one swallow. The minty taste of the potion got rid of the foul taste that had been in her mouth.

Now with a clearer mind, she looked to the books. There was a note on top of them. She picked it up and read it:

_Freckles,_

_Thought you might a hangover potion after last night. Food helps settle the potion in the stomach better, so eat something. I also thought you need a break from the books on time-travel. These two books cover the first ten years after your…accident. Read well._

_Scorpius_

The corners of her mouth turned up in a smile. She then frowned and shook her head. _Freckles? Where did that come from?_ Putting the note down beside her; she picked up a slice of bacon. It did taste good, now that the nausea was gone. With one piece of bacon down and a few bites of egg, she figured she had eaten enough to appease her stomach. With the food out of the way, she picked up the book and began to read. The first chapter was all about people rebuilding after the fall of Dark Lord Voldemort. She lightly read through this passage, not finding it all to enlightening; she had been around long enough in the past to see most of it happen.

The next chapter caught her eye, however, it appeared to be about her 'murder'. Before she could start reading it though, the header above the chapter title caught her eye. _Read the full story in: "Tattered Pages: The life and death of Hermione Granger written by Rita Skeeter"_

"That bloody bitch!" she yelled, using the only words she could think of for the woman. She threw the book away from her and onto the couch. She was frowning and her nose was scrunched up.

"Such language, must be a good read?"

Hermione looked to see that Draco had entered the room. "Who gave that…that…"

"Bloody bitch?" Draco supplied with a smirk.

"Permission to write my biography?"

"I assume Potter did. He was your fiancé after all."

"Why would he do that? He knows how much I despise that woman."

"You weren't there, Granger. After you were believed to be dead… the man barely left the house. He was like an inferi, but without the rotting skin. If it wasn't for Pansy, he would have killed himself. If you have an issue with the book, talk to him. I doubt that beetle will be able to sell many more of those books after it is found out that you are alive."

Hermione looked at Draco in a daze. "Say that again, please."

Draco frowned. "I doubt she will—"

"Not that part. Who was the one to save Harry?"

"Pansy." Draco's eyes went wide. "He didn't tell you?"

Hermione shook her head slowly. _Pansy is Harry's wife?_ Her stomach turned. _Of all the witches in Britain, it had to be her?_

"I thought he told you yesterday. I'm sorry, Granger."

_Did Draco just say he was sorry? Yesterday… yesterday, Harry rejected me for the love of his wife who just happens to be pug-nosed Parkinson._

She was on information overload. She swallowed hard and touched her head. Standing she muttered, "I need to lie down." She walked past Draco, heading to her room.

He watched her go with a frown on his face. He would have to floo Harry about this, it would be best to warn the man.

Walking over to the fire place, picked up a pinch of floo powder and knelt down. "Potter house," he said, before sticking his head into the green flames.

Pansy was the one to answer the call. "Draco, I thought you and Scorpius were coming over for tea later. Why are you calling?"

"I need to speak to Potter. Apparently, he hasn't told Granger about you and him and I just let it slip."

Pansy brought a hand to her mouth. "She knows? Harry wasn't going to tell her until she had been here a while and we could all have tea together. Poor girl, must be a shock knowing her fiance fell in love with someone who used to tease her in school."

"Well, Pansy, I'm sure it is. Is Potter there or not?"

"Yes, I'll go get him. Just a moment."

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. He could not believe this woman used to be his girlfriend years ago. She had went from being a high mantinence girl to being a homemaker, all because she had met Potter that fateful day.

Harry came to the floo and looked at Draco. "So, she knows. I guess I should come over and explain that story to her. Can't imagine what she is thinking right now."

"Yes, I think that would be best."

Hermione was walking to her room when Scoripus spotted her. "Hey, are you okay?"

Hermione looked at him dazed. "I don't know. I just found out who Harry is married to."

"You didn't know until now?" He took a step forward.

"No. I didn't really want to know yet. It hurt enough knowing he was rejecting me for another woman. I figured it would have been Ginny, they were sweethearts our sixth year of school, and after what Albus said about her being fond of me; I just guess I assummed too much."

"Why would you think she of all people... never mind, I guess that isn't relevant anymore."

Hermione looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "I don't know how I am going to face him, now that I know who he is married too. I hated her so much in school." Tears started to peak at corner of her eyes and she covered her mouth to silence her sob. She then huffed. "I need to stop crying!" she snapped at herself.

Scorpius couldn't repress the urge to hug her any longer. Closing the gap between them he pulled her into his arms. Her eyes went wide. "It's alright for you to cry. You are grieving over the life you feel you should of had."

The two of them stood there for a few minutes. Scorpius did not lighten his grasp and Hermione did not push him away. It was the sound of someone clearing their throat from behind them that made them let go of each other.

Hermione looked in shock to see Harry standing there. He ran a hand through his hair before he crossed his arms over his chest. "I came to talk to you. Malfoy told me about what happened."

Hermione looked to Scorpius and then Harry.

Scorpius was slightly glaring at the man while Harry seemed irritated.

"Okay," she said quietly.

**So you know who Harry's wife is. Truth be told, it was going to be Luna, but a sneaky little side plot bunny bit my ankle while I was writing her name and it some how turned into Pansy. Blame the bunny! *secretly pets bunny for job well done***

**For anyone who feels like learning more about me and my writing, check out the link I have to my blog (take out the spaces and add symbols) saradcreations (dot) com (slash) blog . I am doing a writing challenge for myself and the more people I have to make me accountable, the more likely I am to want to finish it. You'll also learn more of how I got into the fanfiction world and my journey through it. Lets just say...I was one of**_**those**_**writers when I first started out. Ex: pregnant hermione, goth draco, emo hermione, beyond bad grammar and puncuatition. I have done all the clichés for the HP universe. I've learned a lot about writing and forming unique plots from it though. **

With Draco Plushies and love,

FL


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

One Day at a Time

Hermione led Harry into her room. He closed the door behind them before turning to look at her as she took a seat on the edge of her bed. She stared at the wall across from her.

"Where do you want me to start?" he asked. He ran a hand through his hair before stiffly crossing his arms and then shifting his weight.

Hermione swallowed hard, closed her eyes and then shook her head. Her hands gripped at her bed.

Harry sighed. "I wish we had a pensive. That would make this easier."

Hermione stood and went over to her vanity. She opened a drawer and pulled out a stone bowl. She turned and handed it to him. "Here, this should work fine." A tear fell down her cheek, she had finally said something and it was like opening the flood gates. She quickly wiped the tear away before returning to her spot on her bed.

"Thank you, Hermione, you always had... have the best ideas."

She winced at his slip. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as he began extracting memories from his head and placing them in in the stone bowl. Soon, he handed the bowl to her. She took the bowl and looked down at the silver substance that sat there. She glanced at Harry before she slowly sunk her face into the memories. The memories swirled around her in an incoherent mass. Soon, however, one settled around her.

Harry was standing in the attic room that she had been cleaning the day she had traveled forward in time. He held her wand in his hands and he stared down at the the blood on floor. "What do you mean you can't find any trace of her magic?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I don't know. It's as if she just blinked out of existence. When something like this happens, we have to consider the fact that she is..."

"Don't say it, Kingsley. She's not, I know it. We just have to search harder, use stronger spells. We have to find her and capture whoever took her from me."

"We did find traces of another's magic in the house. We have sent Aurors out for them."

"Who?"

Kingsley, clasped his hand over Harry's shoulder. "Perhaps you should go lay down, Harry, we will find Hermione for you."

Harry gripped her wand tighter and then shoved Kingsley's hand off him. "Answer me! Who did this?"

"There is no proof yet, but we found the trace magic of...we aren't certain, however, that they actually did anything."

Hermione had strained her ears, but she could not make out what Kingsley had said, it was as if someone had blocked the name.

The memory started to fade as she watched Harry pick up one of the glass orbs she had found in the attic that day and throw it against the wall in a rage.

Another memory settled in front of her. This one was of Harry lying in their bed. He was awake, but looked as if he wasn't consciously there.

"Mate, you can't keep doing this. You have to go to work or you are going to lose your job. Face it, she is gone," said Ron, who stood at the end of the bed.

Harry did not answer, he continued to stare at the ceiling.

"It has been almost a year, Harry. You need to go back to work it will be good for you. The sooner you can get back into a normal life the sooner you can come to terms with the fact that Hermione is gone."

"Get out." He did not look at Ron, but his tone was clear.

"Mate, don't do this to yourself any longer."

"I said, get out, Ron." This time his green eyes moved to stare at his friend.

Ron held up his hands in defense and backed out of the room.

Once again the memories moved around Hermione, making her dizzy. Finally, the image of Harry staring a vial filled with a red potion moved in front of her. She stared hard at the vial, trying to see if she could recognize it.

She then looked at Harry. He looked horrid. His hair had grown out past his shoulders and he had a beard that was unruly. It was his eyes, however, that disturbed her the most, they appeared lifeless. In all the years that she had known him and seen him lose people, she had never seen him like this. Her chest became tight. She could not stand seeing him like this.

Harry put the vial to his lips, before tipping it back and swallowing it. Within seconds he fell to the floor and began to convulse and foam at the mouth.

"No!" said Hermione, as her knees buckled underneath her from the sight. Her hand covered her mouth and her eyes stared unblinking.

The fireplace roared to life with green flames and Draco stepped out of them. "Potter, I need you to sign... shite! Potter!" Draco rushed over to Harry, who was still barely hanging on. Suddenly, the memory went black.

Another one soon faded into focus. Harry was in a hospital room. His eyes barely fluttered open while a woman with short black hair stood over him.

"You're awake, Potter, good. Drink this." She tipped the potion against his lips until he swallowed it all. He grimaced at the taste.

"Where am I?" his voice was gruff.

"St. Mungo's. That was one nasty poison you took, Potter."

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes. "Why didn't you let me die?"

"Well, it wasn't me that saved you, it was Draco. If you want to blame anyone, blame him for bringing you here before the job was done."

Harry turned his body away from the nurse. "I just want to die. It's been two years. I can't live without her, she haunts me."

"Give me a moment while I write a sad song for you, Potter."

Harry glared at her. "You don't understand. She was the only person I had left to live for. Everything thing else has been taken away from me."

"You think you're the only one to lose people you care about, Potter? If that is true, you need to bring your head out of your arse and stop being a prick. I lost people too, you know. For you to think that it is only you that has suffered great loss makes me sick."

Harry turned to the woman now. "Who have you lost?"

She stared at him hard with her blue eyes, her lips forming a thin line. "My fiance, Blaise. He got killed in a Muggle pub last year."

"Why aren't you mourning him then?"

"Who said I wasn't mourning him, Potter? Everyday it feels like someone has stabbed me in the chest. Every night I go home and cry myself to sleep."

"Then how are you doing this? How are you still functioning?"

"Because, I have to. If I don't, I will end up like you, giving up. Blaise would not want that for me. He would not want me giving up for the sake of him. So every morning I force myself out of bed and I come here to care for people. Every night I go home and cry and eventually, someday I won't have to cry, eventually I will be able to take his pillow off my bed and I will be able to go without the scent of him. Eventually, I will be able to love someone else. I think Granger, even though she and I did not get along, would want you to start healing and moving on as well. She would not want you to give your life for her."

"That is all easier said than done, Parkinson."

"Maybe so, but all you can do is take it one step at a time. That is what I am doing, that is all I can do. He is not coming back and I can't give up on life, he would not want me to. I need to go get you some broth. I will be back in a few moments."

A montage of small memories now flowed in front of Hermione. Memories of Harry in the hospital, finding comfort from Pansy. She would bring him small things and be brutally honest. Soon, he was being discharged from the hospital when it was declared he was no longer a danger to himself.

Harry looked in the mirror that was in his room at St. Mungo's. He had cut his hair and shaved off his beard. He was looking a little more like his old self. He bent down to pick up his bag.

"You look nice with your hair cut, Potter."

Harry looked up to see Pansy standing in the doorway of his room. A small smile graced his lips. "Thank you. I figure it was time to look more professional now that I am going to start working with Malfoy again, instead of making him do all the work."

"I am sure he will like that, he has been very stressed out as of late. Astoria has been poking at him about marriage."

"Well, he should marry her considering they have a child on the way."

"Indeed. Well, I wish you luck, Potter. Remember, one day at a time." Pansy turned to leave.

"Wait, Parkinson. I want to thank you for talking sense back into me and I was wondering if... if we could meet for drinks once a week, so that we can talk and get things off our chests instead of holding them in."

Pansy smiled. "I would like that, Potter. I have Fridays off. Would that work for you?"

Harry smiled now too. "Sure. I'll pick you up around five?"

"I'll be ready."

Another montage played out in front of her of them meeting for drinks for a couple of weeks. Their first kiss... Harry proposing... their wedding, the birth of their first son.

Hermione couldn't take it, this was the life she should have had. Stopping the memories she pulled herself out of the pensive and gingerly handed the bowl back to Harry so he could put the memories back in his head.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said.

Hermione shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Harry, I understand. It just hurts to know that you are no longer my Harry. I will get over it. One day at a time. I don't want to seem rude, but could you leave now? I think I want to lay down for a while."

Harry nodded and placed the now empty stone bowl down on her vanity. "I'll see you later, Hermione. I ...bye."

He left her room, closing the door behind him. He was greeted by Scorpius standing across the way from him. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What do you want, Scorpius?"

"I want to know what your future plans are for you and her."

"Not that it is any of your business, but I love my wife. Hermione and I are just friends now."

Scorpius scoffed. "I see the way you look at her. You may be saying that as a reminder to yourself, but I don't believe you."

"Has anyone ever told you that you act exactly like your father when he was your age? An arrogant prick."

"Your son does not seem to mind my company."

"My son does not see this side of you."

"You hurt her and I won't forgive you."

"She is not yours to protect, Scorpius."

"So you think, Mister Potter." Scorpius then walked away, leaving Harry no chance to speak.

Harry watched him go with a glare, before he also left to find Draco and talk about a blueprint he had drawn up that morning.

Neither realised that Hermione had heard every word from her spot on her bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Invitation

_Hermione awoke and slowly made her way out of the bed and over to the vanity table. She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she forced the sleep from them. The reflection that met her, however, was not her own. A woman, older than herself and much prettier stared back at her. Her eyes were the color of amber and her hair was dark and straight. Hermione's eyes grew wide and so did her reflection's. She lifted her hand to her cheek. It still felt like her cheek, there was no high arch to it like the woman in the mirror did. _

"_Come back to bed, my love." _

_Hermione whirled around in her seat at the sound of another in the room with her. Scorpius had gotten out of the bed and was walking towards her, free of clothes. _

_Hermione frowned. "Scorpius, I don't understand."_

"_What is there to understand? Simply stand up and join me back in bed where I can ravish your body again." One of his arms circled her chest and pulled her closer to him so that he could kiss the exposed flesh of her shoulder. _

_Hermione watched with wide eyes as he too looked into the mirror. His reflection was not his own either. He was a much older man with white hair and a beard. He did not appear phased by the reflection he saw. _

_Suddenly, Hermione could feel a tickle in her chest. The urge to cough was unbearable to resist. She raised her hand to her mouth and coughed hard. Something warm and wet had entered her hand, she pulled it away and looked into her hand, crimson red met her eyes._

_She closed it before Scorpius could see it, why she felt compelled to do this, she was not sure. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked. _

"_Fine, Love, go back to bed. I just need to use to loo for a moment and then I will join you." _

_Hermione went to the loo that was adjoined to the room. She washed her hands in the sink until the blood no longer stained her skin. She then looked into the mirror that was offered there and looked at her reflection. She was still the other woman. This time, however, the reflection was moving of its own accord. The woman lifted her right hand to her face and placed her index finger over her mouth in a shush motion._

Hermione sat straight up in her bed. She was breathing hard and her hair stuck to her face. She got out of bed quickly and went over to her vanity. There, she stared at her reflection, making sure it was her own face staring back. She touched her cheek just to make sure and everything looked and felt as it should.

Her stomach growled. Quickly, she got herself together and made her way to the dining room where breakfast had been served. Scorpius and Draco were already at the table. Hermione sat down in the seat at the middle of the table and began to serve herself.

"How did you sleep, Granger?" asked Draco.

"Fine, thank you for asking."

The breakfast was eaten in a comfortable silence. Soon, Hermione finished her meal and was off to the library. She could not shake the feeling that she had seen the man who had been Scorpius or who Scorpius had been in her dream... it was all confusing to her, but she had to see who the man was and where she had seen him before.

She was in the library within minutes and in the time-travel section soon after. She knew that this had to have been where she had seen the man she saw in her dream. It was the only place that was coming to mind and she felt it was best for her to follow her instinct this time. She grabbed all the books she had either read or scanned when she was first trying to learn about the box and took them to the love-seat.

She did not read each book, she simply flipped through them, looking for the picture she kept seeing in her head.

"Are you in a hurry or something?"

Hermione jumped and looked behind her, Scorpius leaned over the back of the love-seat. She scowled at him. She still remembered the remark he had made to Harry the day before, he had acted as if he had owned her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He frowned and came around to sit with her.

"Nothing," she said tensely. She then went back to looking through the book.

"I don't believe you. Tell me what is wrong. Is it something I did?" he asked. He leaned closer to her and watched as she flipped the pages with more force than was necessary.

She paused in her flipping, no longer really taking in what she was looking for. "I heard—"

"I've seen that man, in my dreams."

"What?" asked Hermione. She frowned, he had cut her off.

Scorpius pointed to the page she was on. There was a portrait of a man there. The same man that had been in her dream.

"You have had dreams about him, too?" she asked, for a second she forgot her ire she had towards the boy.

"Yes. When did you dream about him?"

"Last night. You..."

"I was?"

"Never mind."

"Tell me, please?"

Hermione's cheeks flushed. She did not want to tell him about what his part was in her dream and her ire towards him had returned. "It's not important."

"If we are both having dreams about the same bloke, Hermione, I think it is important."

Hermione's lips formed a thin line. Suddenly, her attention was drawn to one of the windows. An owl was pecking at it. The owl looked like Hedwig, but Hedwig died during the war? Getting up she went to the window and let the owl in. It sat on the sill and waited for her to take the letter that was in its beak before it flew back out the window.

Hermione looked at the letter. It was addressed to her in a scrawling feminine hand. She turned it over, the gold wax seal with the Potter seal was on it. She bit her lip. Is it a letter from Pansy?

Going back to the couch she opened the letter. It was in invitation. It said:

Dear Hermione,

My husband, Harry and I are having a small welcome home for both you and Ginny at our house in two days. I do hope you can come. I would like to be able to talk to you and hopefully be able to put the past behind us.

Sincerely,

Pansy

"Why would Ginny need a welcome home party?" she asked, looking to Scorpius for the answer.

"Didn't you read those books I gave you?"

Hermione's cheeks flushed. "No, I couldn't get past the fact that the beetle bitch had written my biography."

Scorpius smile a little. "I think you should read it, but I will tell you anyway. Ginny Weasley was the one accused of your murder. She has been in Azkaban for the past twenty-five years. I guess Potter is trying to make up for accusing her of something she obviously did not do."

Hermione stared at Scorpius wide eyed. Ginny had been accused of her murder? It was her magic they found at the house? But why and how? She would need to go to this party to get some answers.

"Scorpius, could you help me find a cocktail dress for this party?" She asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Linger

"Do you trust me?" asked Scorpius as he held his hand out to Hermione to take.

Hermione gave him an arched eyebrow. "I don't know."

Scorpius sighed. "It's a yes or no question, Hermione."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know. you haven't given me any real reason to trust you and then again, you haven't given me a reason not to."

He ran hand through his hair. "Fine. Will you trust me this once, so that I can Apparate us both out of the manor?"

"See, all you had to do was tell me what we were doing." She took Scorpius's hand.

He muttered something under his breath and soon both of them were Apparating out of the manor to a place unknown by Hermione.

Hermione had to hold onto Scorpius a bit tighter as they landed. It had been too long since she last side-a-long Apparated with someone. She was dizzy and had to push down the feeling of nausea that overtook her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and touched her cheek and the underside of her chin with her hand. "Yeah, last time I side-a-long Apparated was with Harry and Ron and that was before the end of the war."

Scorpius tensed at hearing Harry's name. "I see."

"Where are we?" she asked. She hadn't notice of his change in demeanor.

"A small town in Italy. I figured staying away from where there are crowds and gossip is the best thing for you until it is revealed you are alive. Every year since your 'death' there have been accounts of you being seen all over the Wizarding world."

"I am the wizard equivalent of Elvis..." Hermione muttered.

"Who is that?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "A Muggle singer, lived and died before I was born."

"Right. Follow me, we are going to the store over there." He pointed. "Avalon's Lace. My mother went to them for everything. They have the latest fashions and are low key."

Hermione followed him to what appeared to be a small, brown brick shop with green ivy climbing the sides. A bell jingled as they entered the story an immediately a woman with flowing brunette hair and green eyes appeared at their side to help them.

"Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure it is to see you again! It has been too long."

Hermione frowned as the woman touched Scorpius's shoulder in a almost condolence gesture.

"Yes. Well, things have been keeping me busy as of late. How are you, Marie?"

"I am quite well. What brings you in, Mr. Malfoy? New dress robes, perhaps?"

"Not today. I actually need something for my friend here. She is going to a small party and needs an appropriate dress for it. Something current, but also toned down and flattering."

Marie turn her green eyes onto Hermione now. The woman looked like she could be around same age as Hermione would have been if she had not be thrown through time. "She has a nice figure. It should be easy to find the appropriate dress for her. Follow me to my station and we will get started."

Hermione followed the woman to where a small stage was set up for her to stand on. A few chairs sat in front of it. Scorpius took a seat in the center. A glass of red wine soon appeared in his hand. He took a sip and it appeared to be to his liking. Hermione was slightly jealous she could not sip on wine while she had to try on dresses. Marie gestured for her to get on the small stage. Hermione got up on it and stood.

Marie stared at her for a long second, before she flicked her wand. Hermione felt a _woosh_ and looked down. She was in a purple almost knee length dress. It was pencil straight, how was she going to walk in this? The sleeves, however, were what threw her. She felt like she had stepped back into the 80s with the architecture designs that had been popular then. The sleeve both made sharp cone shapes, pointing away from her body.

She looked to Scorpius, she smiled when she saw the look on his face, it said the same thing she was feeling for the dress. Marie looked to Scorpius who gave a shake of his head. She frowned before flicking her wand again. This time Hermione was in a poof dress that was black and had silver fish netting over the top. Hermione began to wonder if 80's themed prom dresses were the rage again.

"That is nice, Marie, but not really what we are looking for. I was thinking something simple with only a little bit of flare to it. A cocktail dress, perhaps?"

Marie smiled. "I do have something I have been working on as of late." She flicked her wand and a silver strapless dress appeared on Hermione. It was covered in a small intricate embroidered floral pattern with small shiny additions throughout. Down the center front of the dress was a sheer pleated silver material and around the waist was a four inch width band that gave Hermione and hourglass shape. Hermione smiled. She liked this one.

Scorpius also gave a nod of his head and Marie smiled. "We will take this one, Marie. Why don't you go start making alterations to it now? We will need it for when we leave here. I will shop with her for the shoes and accessories for it."

Marie gave a nod of her head and flick of her wand. Hermione was back to her normal clothes. Marie walked off to the back room.

"Can you help me down, please? This is higher up than it looks."

Scorpius smiled a little and walked over to where she was. He put his hands on her waist and braced her has she came down off of it. She grabbed onto his shoulder for support. When her feet were finally on the floor, she did not let go. She looked up at him. His intoxicating smell engulfed her as she stood there, still in his arms. He looked down at her.

He leaned in and kissed her. It was soft, it was chaste, it was simple and yet her body felt like it was on fire. Only the most heated kisses from Harry had made her feel like that. Nothing, so... simple. He pulled away from her slowly, his lips lingered over hers. Coming to her senses she pulled away from him and almost hit the stage behind her.

"I'm sorry, I'm normally not that impulsive," he said. His cheeks flushed.

"I...I'll go look at the shoes now." Hermione turned and walked away.

If Scorpius had been watching her instead of looking at the floor, he would have seen the way she kept lightly touching her lips.


End file.
